NEST go out and have fun
by Ninjabot01
Summary: this is based after DOTM and if ya dont like the game Pool dont read. this is just a bit of fun. Disclamier inside. i dont own anything execept a few things like a OP Standee. for everyone.


Hey guys sorry about the prime and elita story. its just so hard to find inseperation with so many things going on. This is based after the film DOTM. This is only a short story.

**Dont read if you don't like Pool.**

Anyway enjoy. i dont own anything except a few toys and posters and stuff.

* * *

Bots go out pubing

It is after the war that the bots and humans can finally relax. Back at the NEST base the bots and soldiers are cleaning up after Sentinal's break in. And in the med bay we see Ratchet tending to injured mechs and femmes.

"Hey I have an idea." One British soldier said.

"Ya. And that would be soldier." Lennox asked.

"If we go out and celebrate." He said.

"How?" Lennox said while raising an eyebrow.

"Pubing of course."

"Huh. Pubing? What's that?"

"Well sir. I guess it's what you Americans call Clubbing."

"Oh right. Why didn't you say so soldier."

Later that night when most of the cleaning up was done and most repairs were done on human and bot. Even Optimus agreed that some celebrating was in order and joined despite his injures. The bots used their holoforms and joined what remained of the NEST soldiers.

In a bar sometime that night.

"This is great. Whose idea was this?"

"Ya."

"Well, if you must know, it was ME."

"Three cheers to the British man."

"HIP, HIP, HOORYAY. HIP, HIP, HOORYAY, HIP, HIP, HOORYAY." They all said even the bots.

The British soldier turned red at that and then spotted a free pool table.

"Hey, I just got a great idea. Who wants to play pool?"

All raised their hands.

"OK. How about this…Humans vs. Autobots."

A horde of 'YES' and 'YA'S' went out.

"Ok. Then let's start. Who has a 50p?"

He got a lot of confused faces.

"Eer is it something else in American." The British solder said looking embarrassed.

At hat they all laughed at that.

"Let's start. Who wants to go first?" Lennox asked no one in particular.

"I'll go." someone said.

"Me too Partner" Bumblebee said.

"Right the rules of the game are as follows…"

"No need. We bots researched the game Pool and looked at the rules."

"Alllrighty then let's play."

After many hours of playing it came down to a draw with only one more pair to go. Optimus Prime and Lennox.

"Come on Prime kick his aft." Topspin said in his Scottish accent.

"Come on Will. Don't let the bots win." Epps said.

After an intense 10 minutes it came down to the final ball the Black sitting in the middle of the table and it was Wills turn.

Will was wiping the sweat of his brow, if he didn't make this shot, he will never hear the end of it from the Autobots especially the wreakers. He got low on the table aiming the cue on the white ball, pushing the cue back and then forward getting the power then released his shot he hit his mark but then the black ball bounced off the middle socket. '_Damn_' he thought.

"Your turn big guy." He said looking at Optimus' holoforms.

Optimus walked up to the pool table after drinking from his glass and putting it down on the drinks table. He got his cue and put some chalk on it. He looked at the table thinking which way to go.

"Come on Prime. Come on Boss bot." The Autobots cheered.

After choosing his shot he got low and put the cue behind the white ball and aimed for the black one. After pushing the cue back and forward like Will did he let the cue hit the white ball and it hit the black one gently and with a 'CLUNK' it went own the hole.

"YEEESSSS." The bots cheered.

"In your face humans."

"Better luck next time Captain." One soldier said and patted his back.

Will looked at the Autobot commander.

"Well done Optimus." Will said holding out his hand.

"You too William Lennox." He took his hand and shook it.

"Pay up boys." Someone said in the back ground.

"That was quite entertaining I must say."

"Yes it was. We should do this more often."

"Look at the time guys. Looks like it time to head home."

"Well what's left of it." They burst out laughing some of them did.

"Yes indeed."

With that said they left the bar soldiers going off on their own back to base, going for a walk or walking off with a girl and some with their femme. Or with Ratchet going on and on about some people aggravating their injures and needing rest and shouldn't be drinking high grade or other wise.

* * *

ah lovable Ratchet. Don't we just love him.

Ratchet: i only do that cos i can.

we know.

anyway thats all for now.

Elita:"wait. wait. wait."

"what now?"

Elita: "what about my story?"

"what about it?"

Elita:"when are you going to finish it."

"when i have time and can think of an ending to the next chapter. heck i already have a idea for teh 4th one."

"ok if we are done til next time guys. say bye everyone."

Everyone: "BYE EVERYONE."


End file.
